Use Your Imagination
by everythingisintoxicating
Summary: Anonymous asked: Demi and Jennel being cute and cuddly at Demi's and Jennel starts to get horny.


**An anonymous tumblr prompt.**

* * *

Jennel sighed as she rested her head in the crook of Demi's neck.

"This movie is boring." She complained. She could feel Demi shake lightly when she laughed.

"It really is."

Jennel wasn't sure what they were. They were friends, first and foremost. Secondly, Jennel was a contestant and Demi was a mentor. But third… The third level was what Jennel was confused about. They'd been flirty, the kind of flirty that best friends could pull off. _Best_ friends, but Jennel didn't consider herself one of Demi's. This third tier of their relationship toed the line between touchy-feely comfortable friends and a curiosity of something more.

Demi had said herself, multiple times, that it was near possible to embarrass her. She had little to no shame, and she would casually do things that would set Jennel's cheeks into a fierce blush. Occasionally she'd kiss Jennel's cheek, grab her ass, do little things that were nothing more than a friendly gesture to Demi- but screamed something else to Jennel.

Maybe she just wasn't used to Demi, she'd never really had friends that were quite so blunt back in Massachusetts. It concerned her sometimes, most specifically in times like this, when Demi was wrapped around her on a couch.

Jennel didn't stop to think about how inappropriate it was for the two of them to be hanging out at Demi's house, because she was more preoccupied with distinguishing whether or not Demi was crossing that third-level line again. They were curled towards each other, Jennel's head now resting on Demi's shoulder. Demi had her entire body angled toward Jennel, her left leg thrown over both of Jennel's in an attempt to pull the younger girl that much closer to her.

Demi knew she was probably pressing the boundaries of what Jennel believed to be a normal friendship, but she was enjoying herself and enjoying the reaction she got out of Jennel far too much to retreat her behavior to something more acceptable.

Jennel wiggled a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position for her arm, which had somehow become trapped between the two girls. The possibility of throwing it across Demi crossed her mind before she dismissed it- that wasn't a normal friend thing to do. Right?

Demi blew that theory to pieces when she jumped and grabbed Jennel's hand during an especially tense part of the movie. Jennel wasn't sure if it was an accident or simply natural, but their fingers interlaced, and somehow they never separated.

Next thing Jennel knew, Demi's hand had disconnected from her own and was resting lightly on Jennel's thigh. The shorts she'd worn were short- far from publicly acceptable, and what Jennel didn't realize was that this particular clothing choice elicited a strong reaction from Demi.

It was subconscious, Demi had told herself when she first realized how attracted to Jennel she was. Jennel was attractive and confident and exuded most of the qualities Demi looked for in a man- Demi just happened to be around Jennel a lot more often than she was around men.

And it was this excuse that Demi fell back on when she acted on her 'subconscious' feelings.

Jennel chose not to acknowledge the hand on her thigh as anything other than a friendly touch, but then Demi began drawing gentle little circles with her thumb, and her hand was sliding upwards ever so slightly. Jennel's eyes got wider and wider as Demi's hand placement got more and more scandalous, and just when Jennel was about to turn and fix Demi with a questioning look, Demi's hand started sliding back the way it came.

And that is how somehow Demi ended up with Jennel curled into her side, rubbing her thigh slowly and somewhat unconsciously. Jennel, on the other hand, was very conscious of it, and a blush was rising that enveloped Jennel's cheeks and even turned the top of her chest a faint pink. Jennel had a vague idea of her attraction to Demi, but she wasn't ready for the tidal wave of hormones that hit her when Demi's hand started rubbing her thigh. She was blushing hard, she felt like she was on fire and Demi's touch was kerosene. Blood rushed south and had Jennel not been so consumed in her sudden physical attractions, she might have noticed Demi turning to study her.

Demi was rubbing Jennel's thigh for reason unbeknownst to her, but she was surprised to find how severely it effected Jennel. Jennel's head was resting into the crook of Demi's shoulder, and Demi could feel the moment when Jennel's breathing picked up, and the hot breath that had been raising goosebumps on Demi's neck became needy, barely audible gasps.  
Jennel's lips were pouty and parted just enough to look tempting, and her eyes were darker than Demi had ever seen.

Demi blinked, all of Jennel's physical signs clicked like pieces to a puzzle within her brain. Jennel was turned on. Jennel wasn't just turned on, Jennel was _turned on._ Seeing Jennel in such a raw state lit something inside of Demi, and her own arousal ignited.

When Jennel turned her head to look up into Demi's eyes, she knew that Demi knew exactly how she was feeling. It took approximately two seconds of eye contact for Jennel to get distracted and involuntarily let her eyes fall to Demi's lips- and it took almost half of that time for Demi to close the distance and kiss Jennel.

It didn't start soft or sweet or gentle, it started with lust and heat and fire. Jennel found herself on top of the older girl before her brain could rationalize what was going on, and she was straddling Demi and grinding her hips hard into Demi's hips below her. Both of her hands were on Demi's face, holding her in a kiss that was fierce and just as much give as it was take. Their tongues fought, and moved in sync and the enormity of the situation didn't dawn on either of them until Jennel was in her bra & Demi was halfway to removing Jennel's shorts.

Jennel's hands stilled Demi's.

"What are we doing?" She asked, finding breathing harder than usual.

"It doesn't matter. Shh." Demi's voice was gravelly and rocky, and she sounded as turned on as she looked. Bringing both hands to Jennel's neck, palms flat and low on her chest, she pressed kisses that were more tongue than lips to Jennel's collarbone.

Jennel whimpered, arched her back before threading her fingers through Demi's hair, pulling just hard enough to get a growl out of the girl below her.

Jennel's hips never lost their pattern, still straddling Demi, she was grinding a slow and deep rhythm in the other girl's lap.

When their mouths reconnected, everything was hotter than the first time, and skin touched skin and kissing became more desperate.

They broke apart only when it became a necessity, Jennel earnestly pulling Demi's shirt over her head. Both of Jennel's hands found Demi's rib cage, and she paused.

"But really, what are we doing?" Jennel asked seriously, breathless and questioning.

Demi's hands pulled the elastic waistband of Jennel's pants roughly down, and she struggled to get them off of the other girl's legs. Jennel wasn't going to comply until her question was answered.

Demi sighed lightly before pushing Jennel by the hips onto the couch seat next to her. Jennel's eyes went wide with surprise as Demi climbed on top of Jennel, situating herself between her legs and rocking back onto her knees.

"What are we doing?" Demi repeated the question seductively, with one eyebrow raised.  
She ran her fingernails down the inside of Jennel's upper thigh, and leaned forward, suckling on the skin below Jennel's belly button as she finally removed her little shorts. Demi's tongue followed soft skin and led her down just a bit farther, and Jennel's abdominal muscles tightened in anticipation.

Jennel's eyes, which had been shut tightly in pleasure, opened and refocused. She looked down at Demi, who's eyes were bright and piercing and locked firmly onto her own. She made eye contact that gave Jennel goosebumps as her lips formed words just above Jennel's underwear.

"Use your imagination."


End file.
